


Picture Perfect

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Blake decides to surprise Yang. Will it go as planned?
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Ruby?” Blake called out to her friend as she made her way to the table. The group had split up to do their own shopping and agreed to meet in the food court. She had managed to convince Yang that she was starving and needed her sushi. Yang had immediately laughed and shooed Blake away, saying that she knew better than to get in between Blake and her sushi. Which would have been fine. Had she not have then said “I know who has your heart first, Belladonna. Fortunately for you, I’m okay with second place” and poked her head over the clothes rack to wink at her before turning back to the bomber jackets. Blake spent the remainder of her shopping trying to get her heart to _calm the fuck down! _Honestly, she was still flustered, as she grabbed her sushi and sat across from Ruby.

“Hi Blaaaake….” Ruby trailed off, her eyes going wide before stars formed in them. “Oh my God, Blake! You look so badass! Your hair looks amazing!” Ruby said excitedly as Blake fiddled with her hair self-consciously. She was grateful that it came out well considering the face that she had done it in a public restroom using Gambol Shroud.

“Thank you, Ruby. You look great as well.” Blake said, smiling at her friend. She had always been fond of Ruby. She reminded her of herself as a young girl. She only hoped that Ruby would never lose her spark as Blake once had.

“You knooow…” Ruby sang with a cheeky grin that spelt trouble. “My sister’s gonna melt when she sees you.”

Blake damn near choked on her food. “Ruby!” She coughed. “What?!”

“I’m just saying. Yang already adores you. The fact you look so awesome is just going to leave her a mess.” Ruby said with a shrug and a smirk, popping a fry onto her mouth.

Blake narrowed her eyes at her friend and reached over to steal a fry, much to the shorter woman’s dismay.

“Shut your mouth.” Blake grumbled, embarrassments coating her voice. “I was going to ask for your help but maybe I should forget it.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“No, wait, what did you want my help with?” Ruby asked curiously. It made Blake smile. Ruby always was so eager to help her friends. It was very endearing.

“… fine. I, um. I wanted to, maybe, get Yang a gift?” She mumbled, refusing to look at her friend and leader. She could practically feel the way Ruby’s grin cracked her face. “I could do with some advice. I’ve never really… done anything like this. At least… not for a long time.” Blake finished with a frustrated sigh.

“Awww!” Ruby cooed. “That’s sooo sweet. You’re so cute!” She added, practically squealing. “Of course I’ll help you. What were you thinking?”

“I wanted to get something that could make her happy. So maybe something to do with a hobby?” Blake questioned, brows creased.

“Oh! Yang loves those little maths puzzle books. You could get her one of those.” Ruby piped up. Blake immediately smirked. Of course her nerd was into that sort of thing. Wait… _her nerd?_! Oh. _Oh_. Blake had it worse than she thought. “She also loves music. She can play the electric guitar but I don’t think that’s practical. She loves drawing too.” Ruby hummed thoughtfully.

“Wait. She loves drawing?” Blake said, lighting up. That was something that they had in common. It… gave her an idea. Something that could make her gift more special. More personalised. She smiled happily to herself. That was it. “I know what I want to do.”

“That’s awesome! Can I know?” Ruby grinned. “I can help you keep it from her!”

Blake laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm. She could only hope that Yang would be just as thrilled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Um. Y-Yang?”

Yang turned around to see Blake leaning against the doorway to the balcony that she currently was leaning against. She smiled at her partner and waited as she walked over to her. Blake appeared… almost nervous.

“You okay?” Yang murmured softly, gently reaching out to place her hand against the small of Blake’s back, rubbing soothing circles against it.

Blake froze for a small moment before relaxing, leaning back into her hand.

“I, uh, yeah. I just…um.” Blake bit her lip for a moment, her nose adorably scrunching up in frustration. “I just wanted to… be with you right now. Is that okay?” She asked, ears pinned anxiously and eyes wide with concern.

“Of course it’s okay.” Yang soothed. She smirked as she thought of a way to lighten the mood. “I’m pretty sure I’m okay with being in the presence of a beautiful woman.”

“Yang!” Blake’s reaction was immediate; her jaw dropped and her ears went rigid. Her face became a dark red as she reached out to gently cuff Yang’s shoulder with the most adorable giggle that Yang had ever heard before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, averting her eyes shyly.

“What? I’m serious, Blake.” Yang felt her own cheeks heat up as she played with her hair nervously. “That outfit really suits you. And your hair… it looks beautiful on you. Then again, you look beautiful any which way so…” she trailed off when she felt something soft and warm press against her cheek. It took her moment to realise that Blake had just kissed her.

“Thank you.” Blake murmured shyly when she pulled back. “That means a lot to me. Um. Could we sit down?” She asked quietly.

“Uh. Sure.” Yang said, a little confused. When they sat, she turned so she could give Blake her full attention as Blake drummed her fingers on her thigh nervously. What was going on?

“I appreciate you so much. I hope you know that.” Blake whispered. Yang felt her eyes widen but before she could speak up, Blake continued. “You’ve been there for me, even when I didn’t deserve it. You’ve fought some of my hardest battles with me. And you’ve seen me at my worst, seen my scars and still see me as somebody worth your time. I’ve taken far more than I’ve given. But I need you to know that it doesn’t go unnoticed.”

“Blake.” Yang breathed, touched. She knew that Blake could be sentimental at times but this was taking the cake.

“I, uh.” Blake cut herself off with a nervous huff of laughter. “I got you this. It’s not much and I know it doesn’t make up for everything but I wanted to get you something.” She said gently as she passed Yang a gift wrapped rectangle. Yang smiled as she noticed the corgi pattern covering it.

“Wow. You suffered through corgi butts just for me. I’m honoured.” She teased gently. She giggled when Blake grunted and gave her a playful shove. “You seriously didn’t have to get me anything. You don’t owe me a thing.” She reminded Blake gently.

“I know that. But I want to.” Blake muttered.

Yang shook her head fondly. What was she going to do with this girl? She took a deep breath and unwrapped her gift, revealing a drawing journal. She felt a smile grow across her face. This was really sweet. Especially since the cover was embossed with a sunflowers.

“Open it to the first page.” Blake whispered. When Yang turned to her, Blake grinned anxiously. Yang frowned in concern before opening the book and gasping, her hand flying to her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes. Not much? She called bullshit on that. This was too much!

On the first page was a beautiful, life-like drawing. It was of her and Blake. More specifically, it was of the first selfie that Blake had taken. Naturally, Yang had taken a good few herself but Blake didn’t bother with things like that. So when Blake had taken it and made it her screen saver _and_ lock screen, Yang had been immensely flattered. It was her favourite photo of them. Simply because you could see how happy Blake was in that moment.

It showed them both standing in front of a bookstore. Blake had wrapped her arm around Yang’s neck and Yang had curled an arm around her waist. Yang had her other arm up, flexing playfully. But the real kicker of the photo? Was the fact that Blake was pressing her lips to Yang’s cheek, glancing at the camera coyly out of the corner of her eye. Despite her lips being against Yang’s cheek, you could still tell that she was smiling, joy evidenced in the glimmer of her eye. Yang had a huge, surprised grin on her face, face slightly darker due to her blush. You could see the delight in her eyes. You could see how flustered and happy she was, as well as the energy of smugness that emanated from Blake. And somehow, Blake had managed to capture that perfectly. Right down to the most minute detail. And it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“I hope it’s okay that I drew that. I just… wanted you know how happy you’ve made me. How special you are to me.” Blake said thickly. When Yang looked at her, Blake was tearing up too.

“God, Blake.” Yang laughed tearfully. “O-of course it’s okay! I love it so, so much!” Yang gently put the book down and turned to Blake, tears falling down her face and pulled her into a fierce hug, burying her face into her neck and nuzzling her.

She felt Blake sniff before she wrapped her arms around Yang firmly, almost desperately. Yang let out a small sob, the emotions of the past few weeks catching up to her.

“It’s okay, Yang. I’ve got you. You can let go.” Blake murmured, gently stroking her hair. Yang fought against the whirlpool of emotions in her head but she couldn’t keep them back. And so, she let go. She allowed her walls and barriers to come crashing down. She let herself break.

Why shouldn’t she? She was in the safest place she could be.


End file.
